Happy Birthday to Mel
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Matt decided he wanted to surprise Mel for his birthday. There was one little problem tho...teehee...inspired from a picture given to me by NessaYume. Yaoi...Lemon...and violence! MxM DLDR


Mello was bored…and oh that was bad. Bad for the people around him and very very bad for the wall he was punching. If the blonde hated anything more than Near…it was boredom. Where the hell is Matty?

"MAAAATT!" The blonde screamed with another hole punching blow to the wall.

Silence was his only answer.

"MAAATT!"

Again nothing was heard. Now, he knew that the redhead was home, he never saw him leave anyway.

A final blow, taught the wall who was boss and the gloved hand left the plaster with its owner as he entered the living room. He expected to see Matt sitting with headphones on playing some stupid video game, but he wasn't there.

Mello turned on his heels and made way to the bedroom. When he pushed open the door he jumped back from the startling sight before him. Matty was lying on the bed stark ass naked and shackled by his wrists and ankles to the bed. The only item covering the redhead was a long green ribbon tied loosely around his erection.

"Matty?" Mello smiled wickedly.

"Happy birthday Mello. Now I am your present, cake, and party." Matt explained.

"Oh now?"

Matt turned his head to look at the assortment of items on the night stand. There was a bowl full of ice with a can of chocolate whip cream in it, Mello's favorite riding crop, a jar of maraschino cherries, a bottle of chocolate flavored lube, candles and matches, and chocolate chips.

"How did you set this up without me knowing Matt?"

"I dunno…you were busy punching the wall so I just…did it."

Creaking leather filled Matt's ears as his favorite blonde inched toward him, crawling across the bed. Hungry blue eyes examined the man on the bed. With a lick of his lips the scarred sadist gave a slow tug to the ribbon around his present. Matt groaned when Mello noticed that the ribbon hid a cock ring secured tightly at the base of his lover.

"But Matty, you hate these." Mello smiled.

"True…I do, but today is you day. You get to do whatever you want…however long you want to do it."

Mello's eyes lit up and he kissed the restrained gamer. Their lips connected in a gently, scary way. Matt already began to regret his decision to handcuff himself. Mello was soft or gentle…unless…he was ready to release the inner sadist. He swallowed hard and fought down a moan with the idea of being beaten to a pulp all in the name of amazing sex.

Mello pulled back from the tender kiss and reached over to the night stand, grabbing the chocolate whipped cream. His eyes never left her uke…his Matt…HIS Matt. He popped the lid of the cold can and sprayed the confectionary topping into his mouth.

"Mmm…this is good shit Matty…want some?" Mello grinned with a lick to his now sticky lips.

Matt moaned lightly and nodded. The blonde sprayed a small amount into his mouth again and bent over to kiss the restrained redhead. Said redhead's tongue quickly entered the blonde's mouth and tasted the melting cream. Mello moaned lightly into the kiss and without breaking it he straddled the gamer's thighs. Matt's body tensed with the movement and he turned his head to gasp for air.

Mello sprayed a thick line of the whipped cream down the now exposed side of Matt's neck. Quickly he began to lick and suck along the sugary trail. Matt's erection was already aching, but with each gentle touch from his usually brutal lover his need grew. More of the cream was sprayed down his chest and over his nipples. The cold was a delicious contrast against the warm tongue and lips that followed behind it.

Matt was suddenly left with a horrible sticky feeling on his torso when Mello sat up to grab the cherries. Green eyes watched the blonde open the jar and pluck out a single stemmed cherry from it. He placed the entire cherry, including the stem into his mouth. Matt moaned…he knew this game all too well. A few seconds later the stem was removed tied in not one knot…but two. Matt never needed a reminder of just how good Mello was with his mouth, but the sight alone could have killed him.

The leather encased hand ran the wet stem down Matt's sticky chest, teasing his senses and ripping another moan away from him. In the back of the gamer's head he was struggling with a problem…Mello was being too gentle… what was wrong?

Finally Mello slid down so he was sitting between Matt's legs and he began spraying the whipped cream along his waist, down his hips and back across his ringed cock. The design used up the remainder of the can and left him covered with a whip cream panty design. Mello, proud of his work admired it for a moment. Then he lowered his head and starting at Matt's left hip he began to lick, and nip and suck his way along the sugary design. Each inch of warmth that tongue brought against the cold cream on his flesh made Matt shiver and moan. Shit, he needed Mello's mouth on his cock…fuck he needed the ring off.

Once the waist band of the cream underwear was licked off he worked his way along the rest of the design before finally reaching the straining erection. He wasted no time licking the tip and giving gentle sucks and nips. Matt bit his lip hard to stifle a moan. He wanted…he needed Mello ravish him…but he just wouldn't stop being to fucking gentle.

Matt's hands jerked at the restraints, fighting to grab Mello's hair as he was engulfed completely. His head slammed back and he bucked into Mello's mouth. Mello's gloved fingers dug into the heated flesh of Matt's thighs as he deep throated his lover. The gamer couldn't stop moaning, he needed Mello to break him, but even with cock completely down his throat the blonde was being so fucking gentle.

Mello pulled back and licked his lips, "Hmm…this was an amazing idea Matt. I love it. Now…" Mello reached for the lube and grinned. "Now I get to have some fun."

Matt groaned with the thought of finally being broken. He wanted pain, needed it. Mello stood on the bed and pulled the zipper down on his vest exposing the toned abdomen and chest Matt was in love with. No sooner than the vest hit the floor the laces were pulled from the pants that kept Matt's strongest desire. The skin tight leather was pushed down exposing Mello's erection. As the pants continued their journey down Matt couldn't help but lick his lips and squirm. Finally Mello finished his strip tease with removing his gloves.

Matt let a growl rip from his throat as he eyeballed the sadist he needed to break him. The blonde settled down between Matt's legs again. He brought the lube to his palm and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Snapping the cap back on, he brought his hand to his own erection and gently ran it along his shaft. Mello let a faint hiss pass his lips and his head went back, continuing to stroke and lube his cock.

"Mels…you are to fucking sexy ya know that." Matt moaned.

"Mhmm…" Mello responded as he brought his free left hand up and trailed his nails down his own chest, leaving faint little white marks.

He brought his head forward and looked right into Matt's eyes and moaned loudly with a roll of his hips. Mello was an artist when it came to sex… and he knew it. Sex was nothing more than a game to him and he played it so well. Years of experience taught him each and every one of Matt's weaknesses and turn-ons. Mello knew how to make sex last all day and all night, or just a few short minutes. The blonde was a sex GOD. Matt watched as Mello's hand not stroking him traced the border of the scar on his gorgeous face. Despite Mello's insecurities of the scar that covered a considerable portion of the left side of his body, Matt found it undeniably sexy. That mark gave him a vicious and demonic look that sent Matt into bliss immediately. Mello used his marred features to his advantage and soon learned to appreciate the scar as his sexiest attribute.

Matt licked his lips again as Mello brought his hand from his cock to his own lips and tasted the lube.

"Not bad Matty, not bad at all." Mello moaned.

Matt watched Mello's cock leak slick beads of precum and he moaned loudly. Mello got the hint and positioned himself at Matt's entrance. No prep…the way Matt liked it. Maybe the sadist was ready to come out. As Mello pressed lightly against the muscles of his lover Matt moaned. Inch by ridiculously slow inch he entered the gamer.

Damn it with this slow and gentle shit. Matt wanted to come, he wanted Mello to fill him, break him, and fuck him! Mello was fully sheathed as he bent over Matt and gave him a gentle kiss. Matt just wanted Mello to fuck him, but the gentleness was starting to get to him. Each touch was like fire and he could feel every inch of Mello touching him. It was almost magic how the contact drew pleasure from every inch of him. After when seemed like a fucking eternity Mello drew back and began a slow, unbearably slow, pace. He could feel each inch leave and enter him again. Ever nerve ending was awake and craving the blonde's touch. Hot kisses peppered down Matt's neck in pace with each thrust. The kisses were long and drawn out making Matt's flesh heat and redden. Damn it the fucking man on top of him was too good at his game. Mello ran his fingers through Matt's hair as he picked up his pace, but juts enough to make it interesting. Each time Mello thrusted into him he got just a bit deeper.

Matt wasn't used to the gentle and slow treatment. When Mello changed his angle slightly he struck Matt's prostate making his back arch. Mello drew back, dragging his cock against the hidden spot deep inside his lover. The redhead cried out, but it wasn't like any other noise he ever made. He was so used to his prostate being abused and thrashed by the blonde that the gentle attention was too pleasurable…too much.

Mello grinned as he lovingly looked into the green eyes he was madly in love with. Matt moaned as another pass was made against his prostate. Mello smiled and drew himself completely out of his lover.

"Matt?" Mello whispered in a husky, deep tone.

"Yes Mello?" He panted with a moan at the loss of his cock inside of him.

Mello sat up and began stroking himself again, this time in a hard and fast pace. His blonde hair fell back behind him as he tilted his head back. Matt's eyes grew wide as he watched his private show. Mello was close already he could tell. Mello brought his free hand to his hair and ran his fingers through the strands. Then Matt moaned as Mello let himself go. Mello stroked himself into an orgasm, his cock releasing a powerful stream of cum that made Matt's skin almost burn as it landed on his stomach.

"Fuck Mels." Matt moaned.

As Mello brought his head forward and moaned with the end of his orgasm. An evil grin graced his features.

"Matt. What is today?" Mello asked flatly.

"Your Birthday?"

"No the date Matt…what is today's date." Mello sounded angry.

"The 12th…why?" Matt seemed confused.

Suddenly Matt's face was knocked sideways as Mello's fist made contact with his jaw.

"Fuck Mels what was that for?" Matt growled.

"Today isn't my birthday you stupid fuck!" Mello hit him again.

"It's not?" Matt winced.

"Matt…how long have we been together?" Mello growled his fist raised up, ready to punch him again.

"Um…6 years?" Matt flinched.

"Then why is it…you STILL think my fucking birthday is on the 12th?" His fist connected with Matt's cheek.

"Shit Mels…I don't know."

"I think you do it on purpose…just to piss me off…but… now I get you tomorrow too. Too bad for you though that my birthday doesn't officially start for another 6 hours.

Mello gently patted Matt's bruising cheek and stood up. He slipped his leather pants back up onto his hips and padded his bare feet from the room.

"Mello? Mello? Don't fucking leave me here! Mello! The cock…ring…." His yelling was stopped by the click of the door shutting.

Matt groaned and slid his hand under the pillow, to find the key he had hidden just in case that happened. It wasn't there…

"MELLO!"

Written to Placebo's "Post Blue"


End file.
